


Good Like This

by edieleth



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrom's a bit of a brat, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edieleth/pseuds/edieleth
Summary: Robin thinks Chrom is just so pretty when he begs, and lucky for her he'll always beg for her.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Good Like This

Robin had stumbled upon this side of Chrom unintentionally. The signs of it were always there, she supposed, but it wasn’t until they had confessed to each other that she had really begun to pay attention to them. It showed in the way his back would straighten when she gave him a compliment. The way he was always eager to follow her orders, and would go out of his way to do anything asked of him as well as possible.

It also showed when, despite their promise to wait until the war was won, they snuck around and she could get a hand in his hair and tug him whatever way she pleased, with only a pleased groan from Chrom in response. How she could be just a little too mean, or too rough, and Chrom seemed all the more satisfied.

The first time she had gotten him bed like this had still been a surprise to them both. Robin had effortlessly taken control, whispering praise into his ears and moving his body exactly where she wanted. Ever concerned with Robin’s happiness Chrom had tried to apologize for at least five minutes after until she had managed to cut him off with a kiss and a reassurance she’d liked it as well. From then on it had turned into a game between them Robin gently coaxing him into this state until he finally let himself fall into it and her care. 

_ It’s been a while _ , Robin thought to herself as she sat perched on the edge of their bed, nothing but a thin robe thrown over her shoulders, the front splitting open dangerously. She simply sat looking down through hooded eyes at Chrom kneeling at her feet, his clothes long discarded. He was lovely like this, waiting patiently for her next direction not pushing for more just yet.

“ _ Ah _ ,” She grabbed at the hand that snuck up in attempt to pull at her robe farther apart. “Did I say you could touch me yet?” 

“No, sorry” Chrom’s voice was nothing but a hoarse whisper. His head lowered in an attempt to hide deep red settling in his cheeks at the shame of being caught disobeying, hands settling back on his thighs, nails digging in an effort to keep them there.

Robin hummed in appreciation at the gesture, uncrossing her legs to spread them open and trap Chrom between them. She shuddered slightly at the feeling of the cold air of the room hit her heated center.

“Chrom,” she called to him sweetly. He gave a small hum in response. “Look at me love.” She waited patiently for a moment, watched as he weighed out the pros and cons of obeying her command. When Chrom stubbornly kept his head down she couldn’t help but smile, it looked like it would be that kind of night. 

Robin sighed and reached forward, getting a grip on Chrom’s mused hair and pulling back, reveling in his loud gasp as she forced their eyes to meet. “I said, _ look at me _ love.”

Chrom’s mouth opened and closed for a moment as he tried to think of what to say. His thoughts were cut off as Robin gave another tug to his hair and he groaned helplessly.

“You just can’t seem to behave tonight,” Robin said with as much false disappointment as she could slip into her voice. Her free hand working to push her robe fully off her shoulders. “I wonder if I shouldn’t just take care of myself and leave you like this.”

“No, Robin please no,” Chrom’s eyes had gone wide and frantic, “Please I’ll be good, please Robin!”

“Then prove it,” Robin slid her free hand down her body slipping it between her legs. She moaned softly fingers stroking lightly at her clit “You’re so pretty when you beg, you know that?” Her grip on Chrom’s hair loosening as she dipped a finger inside of herself lightly stroking, a teasing touch to pass the time.

Chrom’s breathing had gone heavy, and his eyes went hazy as he watched Robin pleasure herself. He reached out to her, hands hovering halfway between them as he remembered the rule, “Robin, can I please— Robin please” Chrom stuttered out, eyes pleading.

“Please what? You have to tell me what you want love.” Robin knew she was being cruel, Chrom had never been the greatest with words, was even worse when she got him like this.

Chrom’s teeth worried at his bottom lip, as he tried to piece the words together. Robin moved the hand she had in his hair and pulled his bottom lip free, humming softly as she did, her other hand still working gently at the growing wetness between her legs. “Come on love, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what you want. Be good now and tell me.”

Chrom gasped, sitting higher on his knees, taking a deep breath before speaking, “Let me touch you. Please Robin, can I touch you? Please?” Robin smiled, hand moving from where it had been teasing at herself to settle on Chom’s lips.

“Good Boy,” She practically cooed at him as he immediately opened his mouth to suck and lick her fingers clean, as soft groan falling from his lips as he got a taste of her. “I suppose I can let you touch, but only where I say. Can you do that for me baby, can you good for me just a bit longer?”

Chrom nodded frantically, as Robin slipped both her hands back into his hair, guiding him forward. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Rushed from his lips as his hands settled on her thighs. He gave one long slow lick up the length of her folds before gasping and lapping at her like a starved man. 

Robin’s back arched as she moaned at the rough feel of his tongue, and the heat of his breath on her, sensitive from her own gentle teasing earlier. Chrom had always been good at this, eager to please, and almost desperate to make it good for her. Robin let him do as he wished for a moment, indulging in the slow building pleasure of his wet kisses, and the slick heat of him dipping his tongue into her dripping entrance for a taste.

Eventually she took control back from him, a solid tug of his head guiding his mouth up to exactly where she wanted him. Chrom obeyed the silent command without hesitation, lapping roughly at her clit, pausing every so often to take it between his lips and trap it in the heat of his mouth. Groaning all the while as if he was the one receiving rather than giving.

“You're doing so well love — _ Ah!” _ Robin managed to gasp out between moans, hips bucking into his mouth at the vibrations that ran through her from his answering groan. Robin knew she wasn’t going to last much longer, especially as Chom doubled down, moving a hand from her thigh to slip two fingers inside of her while sucking at her clit.

Robin tightened her grip on his hair, her thighs coming to wrap around his neck and hold her close to her. Teetering on the edge until Chrom crooked his fingers inside her hitting a spot that never failed to make her see stars. Robin cried out Chrom’s name, hips stuttering into his mouth as he continued to gently lap at her through her orgasm. 

Robin came back to herself slowly, legs unwrapping from around Chrom’s neck, hands shifting to stroke at his hair. Chrom for his part seemed even more out of it than her, panting heavily where he rested his head against her thigh. Robin pulled him back to look at her, stroking at the wetness left around his mouth as she took in his unfocused eyes.

“That was so good, you did so good baby,” She leaned down and pulled him into an open mouthed kiss, sighing softly at the taste of herself on his lips. She pulled away, running her hands down his shoulders and chest admiring the way he shuddered at every touch. “C’mere let’s take care of you.”

She carefully guided Chrom up onto the bed until he lay flat on his back. Pausing for a moment to revel in the power of having the mighty prince of Ylisse spread out and at her mercy. Chrom’s eyes were screwed shut, his hands clenched in the sheets, chest heaving, his cock lay hard and leaking against his stomach. Robin thought he looked beautiful like this.

“Chrom,” Robin leaned over him, bracing her weight on one hand while the other came up to his chest toying with one of his nipples. His eyes fluttered open, still hazy and unfocused as he took in a few heavy stuttering breaths.

“Please Robin,” His voice getting caught in groan as Robin continued to roll his nipple between her fingers.

“Please what, love? We went over this already don’t make me repeat myself,” Robin warned, hand moving away from his body just to hear his needy whimper. 

“Touch me please. Please” Chom begged, back arching off the bed, his hips thrusting into empty air. Robin pushed him back down onto the bed before running her hand down his body to wrap loosely around his cock. Grip just tight enough to tease but not give him any relief.

“Like this?” She asked innocently, as she began torturously slow strokes to his cock, thumb occasionally coming to rub against his leaking head. Chrom whimpered, tried to thrust his hips up into her grip to get the friction he craved before Robin took her hand off him completely.

“None of that now, love. You’ve been doing so good so far it’d be a shame if you made me have to stop now,” Robin ignored Chrom’s whine as she continued, “Just be good and take what I give you or this all stops now. Can you do that for me?”

Chrom frantically apologized, promises to be good spilling from his lips as Robin’s resumed her slow strokes. Robin admired the way his abdomen tensed and his thighs shook with his efforts to keep still. 

“Good boy,” Robin hummed, Chrom crying out in response, “You’re doing so good for me. I love you so much,”

“I can’t, I can’t! Robin — _ Ah  _ — Robin please,” His voice was breathy and strained as he pleaded for release, “Please let me, can I —  _ Oh!”  _ Chrom threw his head to the side resting his sweaty cheek on the cool fabric of the pillow.

“Shh shh,” Robin soothed his whines as she let go of his cock to stroke his thighs. “Hold on a little longer for me love,” She pushed her robe fully off her shoulders, and moved to straddle Chrom’s hips. “Just hold on until I tell you, okay love. Just be good for me a little while longer.”    
  


Robin reached down to guide Chrom’s cock inside her, sighing as she settled fully onto him. She watched Chrom screw his eyes shut and twist his hands further into the sheets as he attempted to maintain control. And just because she could she clenched around him to hear his strangled cry. She laughed a little before grabbing his hands and guiding them to her hips.

“It’s okay, you can move baby,” She leaned down brushing their noses together, before pressing a soft kiss to his lips, “Go ahead and move. You’ve done so good for me.” 

Chrom groaned, before thrusting up into her, setting a fast frantic rhythm. Robin moaned as she rocked her hips in tandem with him, content to enjoy the rough pace. She pulled him up as far as she could manage, cradling his head against her chest, crying out as he immediately moved to take one of her nipples into his mouth to gently suck in time with his thrusts. 

Soon Chrom’s thrust began to lose rhythm, hips stuttering wildly into Robin as his cries increased in frequency. “Robin please, let me please,” His voice came out in a rough whine. 

Robin took his head between her hands and guided him into a messy kiss, tongue running along his bottom lip before slipping inside. She pulled away only when her lungs were begging for air. Clenching around Chrom again before whispering in his ear, “You can cum baby, go ahead. You’ve done so well for me, you’ve been so wonderful tonight. I love you so much. Such a  _ good boy. _ ”

Chrom cried out then, crushing Robin close to him, hips thrusting as he emptied himself inside her. All the while Robin held him close whispering sweet nothings in his ears as the force of his pleasure dragged her along with him. 

As they came down from their shared orgasms Robin gently lay Chrom back down on their pillows. Stroking his hair and shoulders as she watched him slowly come back to himself. She lifted her hips to let him slip out of her as she reached over for the damp towel she had set on their nightstand. She set about wiping the wetness from both of their thighs before throwing her robe back on and turning back to Chrom. 

“Hey love,” She whispered, hand stroking his cheek. She giggled softly as he turned and pressed a kiss to her palm. “How are you feeling?”

Chrom hummed softly, closing his eyes before answering, “Wonderful. I love you so much Robin, you know that right?”

“Of course I do,” Robin smiled leaning down to press a soft kiss to his lips, “I love you too. Or did you forget.”

“I know. I just like telling you. Especially after…” Chrom trailed off, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. He was always so shy afterwards. Robin found it endlessly adorable.

“Don’t get shy on me now love,” She teased gently, “I enjoy it too remember?” Chrom nodded shyly, hiding his head in her shoulder.

“Besides,” Robin continued, “you’re pretty when you beg.”

**Author's Note:**

> *buries my head in the sand like an embarrassed horny ostrich*
> 
> im on twt @edieleth


End file.
